


Chasse aux reliques

by Gypse



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vette chercha longtemps un moyen de se débarrasser de son collier d'esclave, avant de découvrir que demander était tout compte fait plus simple. Suivre la jeune sith ne devrait pas être si ennuyeux, surtout une aussi charmante sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasse aux reliques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esquila](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Esquila).



> J'avoue que Quinn en prend un peu pour son grade. 
> 
> Réalisé pour Esquila, dans le cadre d'Obscur Échange 2015.  
> SWTOR©Bioware, LucasArt ect.

La prochaine destination était Domund Kaas, nota Vette avec un certain détachement. Après tout, peu lui importait. Quoiqu’il advienne, elle devrait suivre sa nouvelle maîtresse, le collier d’esclave à son cou l’empêchait de désobéir de façon assez efficace. Fuir était inenvisageable, du moins pas sur Korriban, avec tous les apprentis Sith et leurs maîtres. Ils la rattraperaient facilement et ne ferait que lui infliger plus de sévices. Vette avait déjà connu l’esclavage. Elle préféra donc suivre l’apprentie de Dark Baras. Après tout, ça pouvait difficilement être pire, estima-t-elle.

"J’aimerais m’arrêter prendre quelque chose à boire", lança sa nouvelle maîtresse. Vette s’arrêta, étonnée.

\- Il y a une cantina à l’académie ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr."

La jeune Sith la regarda un moment puis lui fit signe de la suivre.

"On sera plus tranquille ici." Elle s’assit sans plus de cérémonie sur un large canapé dont la couleur rouge prenait des nuances violettes à la lumière bleue provenant des quelques appliques disséminés sur les murs. La Twi'lek, ne sachant pas quoi faire au départ, prit le parti de s’assoir en face. Elle se détendit quand sa maîtresse passa commande au droïde de service.

Vette nota, un peu surprise, qu’elle prenait aussi quelque chose pour elle. Une boisson à base de fruits, probablement pas ce que Vette aurait choisi mais l’attention lui fit malgré tout plaisir.

"Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, il me semble ?", l’interrogea Unalsa après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson. Dans son verre reposait un liquide sombre, dont un peu de vapeur s’élevait, comme si la boisson était servie chaude. Vette ne demanda pas si c’était bien le cas, cependant.

\- Eh bien, maintenant qu’on est là… j’aimerais savoir, disons, si ceci est vraiment nécessaire ?

demanda-t-elle tout en désignant le collier à son cou d’une main.

\- Ce collier? La jeune Sith sembla le remarquer seulement maintenant.

\- Oui, ce collier d'esclave. Ecoutez...je ne m'enfuirai pas, promis. De toute façon, où est-ce que je pourrais aller? Mais j'aimerais bien que vous me débarrassiez de ce truc.

L'apprentie parut réfléchir un moment, sous l'œil inquiet de Vette. La Twi'lek retint son souffle, incertaine du sort que lui réservait la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord, dit finalement cette dernière. Vette lâcha un soupir, soulagée. Elle manqua cependant de s'étrangler lorsque la Sith se pencha vers elle et détacha elle même le collier. Ses doigts effleurèrent le cou de la Twi'lek lorsqu'elle le retira. Etait-ce intentionnel? Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Vette vit la lueur étrange qui animait ses yeux.

\- Toi et moi contre la galaxie, Vette! s'exclama-t-elle tout en levant son verre, de la même façon que si elle portait un toast.

\- C'est sûr que personne ne viendra m'embêter à la récrée avec ma copine Sith derrière moi...

remarqua alors la Twi'lek, incrédule. Son excellence ne manquait pas d'intérêt. Mais de là à associer une simple esclave à ses volontés de domination, c'était tout autre chose.

Les mission s'enchaînaient et Vette suivait, blaster à la main. Unalsa avait décidé de se reposer avant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission pour son maître. Elle proposa à Vette et Malavai de l'accompagner dans une des cantina de Mos Ila, sur Tatooine. Bien entendu, le capitaine déclina. Unalsa se tourna alors vers Vette, et cette dernière s'empressa d'accepter. Les deux femmes s'installèrent au bar, son excellence choisissant de rester debout. Son regard semblait tourné vers la silhouette d'une danseuse.

"Alors, avec tous ces…trucs de Siths, quand est-ce que vous vous amusez? Je veux dire...Sans torturer des gens et tout ça?"

Vette s'agitait sur sa chaise. La Sith la regarda d'un air interrogateur, avant de répondre tranquillement:

\- Ma vocation me procure sans cesse des distractions.

\- Vraiment? L’interrogea la Twi'lek. Vous n'avez pas l'air de sortir très souvent.

\- Et pourtant, avant que je ne parte pour l'Académie, je passais mon temps à accompagner mes parents à des soirées. Ce fut très instructif. Ma mère en particulier a toujours su tirer parti de ces occasions mondaines pour nourrir ses alliances et s'informer de ses ennemis, tout en s'affichant comme il se doit au bras de mon père. Ce dernier n'a pas son talent pour ce genre de soirée, mais il fait son petit effet, ajouta la guerrière avec un ricanement un brin sinistre.

\- Je pensais plutôt à sortir s'amuser en club, à danser, enfin, ce genre de chose...Vette leva un regard suggestif vers son Excellence, qui ne parut pas y prendre garde, tout absorbée qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs.

\- Ah, ça! Oh je suis bien sortie avec quelques camarades, commença-t-elle tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le bar.

\- Et? questionna Vette, anxieuse. Elle avala d'un trait son cocktail puis se pencha vers la Sith, ce qui n'était pas très évident puisque cette dernière s'appuyait contre le bar alors qu'elle même était assisse à côté.

\- Et bien, ça a viré à la bagarre. De la rigolade. Mais ces types ont quand même réussi à s'enfuir, tout comme la majorité des clients d'ailleurs. Donc on a fini par partir, ajouta-t-elle. C'était moins drôle après, il faut dire.

\- Ah, fit simplement Vette. Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre quoi que ce soit d'utile ?

Songea-t-elle avec un brin de désespoir et une touche d'impatience. Son excellence avait bien eu quelques aventures quand même, non? La jeune alien désespérait de savoir si elle avait une chance ou non avec son "excellence".

Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander à Quinn. Organisé comme il l'était, le capitaine avait peut-être même dans ses notes les goûts de leur chef en matière de partenaire, d'amant...ou d'amante. Enfin, prude comme il l'était, il refuserait de répondre à cette question. Mais ça vaudrait peut être le coup d'essayer, se dit-elle.

Rentrée au vaisseau, Vette tenta d'aborder le sujet avec l'officier mais se heurta à un refus outré.

 

*

Alors qu'ils se rendait tout trois sur Aldérande, Vette, allongée sur sa couchette, se demanda ce qui lui plaisait tant chez la Sith.

Ce qui la fascinait, plus que son visage aux traits fins et sa silhouette harmonieuse, sculptée par les heures d'entraînement, c'était cette flamme qui luisait dans les yeux de sa maîtresse...enfin, non, de son amie. C'est ce qu'elle était pour elle, non? Du moins, c'est ce que l'ancienne esclave, à présent affranchie, pensait.

Elle avait tenté à maintes reprises de montrer son intérêt, mais ça n'avait mené à rien. La fois dans la cantina. Elle avait enfilé une tenue osée pour récolter des informations sur un ennemi de la jeune apprentie. Mais même le décolleté plongeant associé à une jupe longue fendue ne suffisait pas à susciter un commentaire de la Sith.

Elle avait même tenté de s'entraîner au combat rapproché avec Unalsa.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas, parce que se blesser toute seule avec une arme d'entraînement, c'était vexant. Quinn s'était occupé de sa blessure sans mot dire, mais elle sentait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le découragement la gagnait peu à peu. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de laisser tomber. Après tout, même si elle parvenait à ses fins, cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Une Sith et une ancienne esclave, alien de surcroît. Quelle blague. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, ce fut le capitaine qui accompagna Unalsa sur Aldérande.

Condamnée à s'ennuyer sur le vaisseau, la Twi'lek tenta de s'occuper comme elle pouvait. Elle passa quelques heures à vérifier le vaisseau. Après tout la maintenance demeurait essentielle, puisque c'était leur moyen de transport. Sa tâche effectuée, elle s'apprêtait à s'attaquer au ménage quand elle renonça. Tout était étincelant, le droïde s'en étant déjà chargé.

Vette s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil en cuir de la salle de réunion. Entendant un léger son aigu, elle baissa les yeux sur son datapad. Tiens tiens... Le signal vert brillant l'informait d'un nouveau message. Elle se pencha, concentrée sur l'objet et accéda au contenu en quelques clics. L'expéditeur était un dénommé Reko. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Comment ce sale petit rat de Rodien avait-il pu la contacter? Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui.

Le message l'informant d'un nouveau coup, probablement fumeux. Vette s'apprêtait à effacer le message lorsqu'un mot retint son attention. Cela l'intrigua cependant assez pour qu'elle prenne la peine de le lire. Reko et les autres cherchaient à s'emparer de vieilles reliques Siths. Du genre de celles qui auraient dû rester enfermés dans un profond tombeau, le plus loin possible d'elle, se dit-elle en repensant à ce qu'il l'avait conduite sur Korriban.

Cependant, elle ne devait rien à Reko, qui l'avait d'ailleurs roulé sur sa part lors de leur dernière collaboration.

Ce simple souvenir suffit à la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Cette information intéresserait sans nul doute son excellence, se dit-elle, un léger sourire montant à ses lèvres bleues sombres. Après tout, les reliques étaient bien mieux dans les mains des Siths. Vette entendit soudainement un bruit de pas. Tournant la tête, ses lekkus glissèrent le long de son cou. Cette démarche caractéristique était celle de son Excellence.

"Vette", la salua cette dernière alors qu'elle la rejoignait dans la salle de réunion.

Unalsa se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils juste à côté de la Twi'lek. L'air froissé qu'elle arborait en ce moment inquiéta quelque peu celle-ci.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle, se souciant comme toujours assez peu du protocole, au grand dam du capitaine Quinn. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là pour l'ennuyer à ce sujet.

\- Hum... rien de très important. La Sith à la peau sombre se renfonça dans son siège et croisa les jambes. Le cuir de ses bottes brillait à la lumière artificielle du vaisseau, ne put s'empêcher de noter la Twi'lek.

" Que faisais-tu ?" L’interrogea alors la Sith, changeant de sujet.

\- Oh, je regardais juste mes messages… Commença Vette. J'en ai d'ailleurs un qui devrait vous intéresser, continua-t-elle.

\- Fais-moi voir ça.

La Twi'lek lui passa alors la tablette. Les yeux orangés d'Unalsa parcoururent rapidement le document. Un sourire s'épanouit enfin sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se relevait, quittant le fauteuil en cuir noir.

\- Que dirais- tu d'intercepter leur vaisseau? Apprenons donc à ces pirates à craindre les Siths.

\- Euh....vous êtes sûre? Ils sont très bien armés, commença la jeune Twi'lek, avant de se reprendre: Je vais entrer les coordonnés qu'ils nous ont fournis dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau.

Elle se précipita alors au poste de pilotage, précédée par sa maîtresse qui avançait à grandes enjambés. Malavai Quinn, surpris par cette arrivée impromptue, se leva pour saluer et faillit trébucher dans le pied du siège de pilotage. Vette ne put retenir un léger sourire, mais il se redressa cependant bien vite et retrouva cet air froid et impassible qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

\- Excellence, salua-t-il sobrement.

\- Quinn, dit-elle, amenez nous à ces coordonnées.

\- Très bien. Il se rassit et commença les manipulations habituelles sur l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau. Unalsa prit place à ses côtés, tandis que Vette s'asseyait sur le dernier siège, celui permettant d'utiliser les tourelles.

\- Le trajet va prendre un certain temps, excellence, expliqua Quinn tout en considérant les données d'astrogation.

\- Très bien, répondit cette dernière. Nous aurons donc tout notre temps pour nous préparer. Alors Vette, que peux-tu me dire sur ces pirates?

\- Ils doivent être une dizaine, si je ne me trompe pas. Reko possède un vaisseau léger, assez rapide. Il n'a pas la place de mettre beaucoup d'armement. Cela dit, s’il a jugé bon de m'envoyer ce message, c'est sans doute qu'il cherchait des renforts.

\- Ils ne seront peut-être pas seuls, conclut la jeune femme avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Malavai Quinn commença pendant ce temps les manipulations de décollage.

\- T'avait-il demandé de leur répondre? demanda la Sith à Vette alors qu'ils décollaient vers d'autres horizons.

\- Non, remarqua cette dernière. Elle relisait le message contenu dans son datapad. Apparemment, il s'attendant à ce que je me présente au lieu de rendez-vous....Il comptait rester un mois. Elle vérifia rapidement la date puis déclara: On est encore dans les temps pour arriver.

\- Il t'a transmis un code j'imagine?

\- Oui, en effet. C'était tellement simple que Vette aurait pu le deviner toute seule, ayant déjà travaillé avec le Rodien. Mais ce dernier avait tout de même prit la peine de le donner. La Twi'lek s'interrogea un instant. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance à ce point? Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle puisse lui nuire.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hyperespace avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger plus avant. La transition sur ce vaisseau était presque imperceptible, si ce n'était la vue dans le cockpit. On n'apercevait plus les étoiles, témoins de la présence de systèmes entiers et de galaxies bien plus lointaines.

Après quelque temps, Malavai Quinn reprit la parole:

\- Nous approchons des coordonnées, Excellence.

\- Très bien. Vette, ça va bientôt être à toi de jouer.

Amarré à une vielle station spatiale en orbite autour d'une planète, que ni Vette ni son excellence ne connaissait, se trouvait le vaisseau de Reko. Vette pianota sur quelques touches et trouva la fréquence du vaisseau. Elle entra le code, et le terminal lui transmit l'image de Reko. Son excellence et Malavai prirent soin de s'éloigner afin de ne pas être compris dans la transmission. Reko lui transmit d'autres coordonnées menant à la planète. Ils purent atterrir sans trop de difficulté, grâce aux talents de pilotage de Quinn.

 

*

Le capitaine resta au vaisseau, et la Twi'lek partit au lieu de rendez-vous, son excellence la suivant de près.

"Je surveillerai tes arrières" avait-elle dit.

La Twi'lek arriva sans trop de difficultés au point de rencontre. Elle remercia le speeder de lui épargner une pénible marche et s'approcha d'un vieux bâtiment. Si Reko leur avait conseillé d'éviter le spatioport pour plus de discrétion, la planète était quand même habitée par quelques colons. Quant à savoir ce qu'ils trouvaient à l'endroit, c'était un mystère. Peut être un minerai précieux.

\- Vette ! je savais que tu viendrais, s'exclama le Rodien en l'apercevant. Il semblait réellement content de la voir, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre l'intéressée. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, alors qu'est ce que ça cachait au juste?

\- Reko... Ca faisait longtemps.

\- Tu sais, je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois....C'est le mando, il m'a menacé. J'ai pas pu faire grand-chose.

\- Sans aucun doute, rétorqua la Twi'lek. Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de relique?

\- Ah oui, il y a moyen de se faire un paquet de crédit. Cet vieil entrepôt contient un chargement oublié par un contrebandier. Le gars s'est fait tué pendant la guerre. On a retrouvé cette cache un peu par hasard, expliqua le Rodien.

\- Je vois. Et donc? T'as besoin d'aide pour quoi au juste?

\- Ben on est pas les seuls sur le coup...

Vette leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

\- Mais on a un plan, s'empressa d'ajouter Reko. Et avec toi, ça ne peut que marcher! Tu es aussi talentueuse que jolie...

\- La flatterie ne te mènera nul part, Reko.

\- C'est pas de la flatterie...c'est juste que toi et moi, tu sais...On fait une bonne équipe. On pourrait être plus que ça. Vivre libre, grâce aux trésors qu'on écoulerait sur le marché noir...

\- Euh...je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le Rodien s'approcha d'elle, plaquant une main contre le mur près de sa tête, coinçant la Twi'lek contre l'entrepôt.

\- Allez, fais pas ta difficile.

Avant que Vette ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un éclair rouge transperça le Rodien. Le sang vert l'éclaboussa dans une gerbe écœurante. Elle reconnut l'arme de son excellence, avant même de voir cette dernière.

-On ne touche pas à mon trésor.

\- Pardon?

La Sith se retourna, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Prépare toi. Il n'était pas seul.

C'est à ce moment là que surgirent des ombres le reste de la bande de mercenaire. Vette en reconnut quelques uns et se précipita vite contre un mur afin d'éviter les premiers tirs qui fusaient dans l'air. Unalsa chargea le premier venu avec toute la férocité dont elle était capable. Aussi létale que son arme, songea la Twi'lek en la regardant s'élancer. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'efficacité de la Sith. Une salve de balle manqua l'atteindre et elle se jeta à terre.

Jetant un œil derrière l'abri provisoire que lui fournissait une caisse, elle reconnut le fameux mandalorien.

\- Toi, je vais pas te louper marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Vette prit soin de viser et tira.

Un cri lui parvint et elle sourit. Le combat cessa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, et Vette se retrouva seule au milieu de cadavres.

\- Excellence? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Derrière toi, signala cette dernière en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Merci. Vette, gênée, ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle avait faillit se faire avoir par un minable.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je surveillerais tes arrières.

Unalsa s'avança et enlaça la Twi'lek, qui surprise, ne réagit pas. La peau chaude de la Sith était tachée de sang, nota-t-elle distraitement, mais les mains fermes contre son dos retenaient bien plus son attention.

\- Et les reliques? demanda-t-elle tout en rougissant.

\- Peu importe les reliques.

\- Mais...

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ton manège? rétorqua la Sith avant de l'embrasser.

 

 

 


End file.
